Tails and Cream Love Cruise
by Masterob
Summary: 2nd sequel to Tails Furry Bomb adv. Tails and Cream want a cruise to spend time with each other, but Tails' old girls will be there too, aching for more of the Pimp of Mobius. How will the very angry and jealous boyfriends react? Will contain sex scenes.
1. Preparing the cruise

**Tails and Cream's Love Cruise**

_The Pimp of Mobius Trilogy_

Tails was in his workshop in the Mystic Ruins working on his latest invention. It's been 6 months since his relationship with Cream. He had the radio on and was listening to Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved_. After the song a radio message played.

"If you like that song and you want your loved one to enjoy his or herself then you need to go on the cruise of a lifetime, it's the Mobius Ocean Express, your love, Cruise, tickets are on sale now, but if your caller number 10 at 522-5766, you can get free, that's right, FREE tickets, call at the sound of the gong", the radio person said.

"Free tickets, that's the perfect thing for me and Cream, I can even give her my present (takes out box with diamond ring inside), this is gonna be romantic", Tails said.

The gong went off and Tails held the phone for 2 seconds before dialing. He checked to see an answer.

"You are caller number nine", the operator said.

Tails was heart-broken and shed a tear when he heard this.

"We have our winner, state your name", radio said.

"Cream the Rabbit", the winner said.

Tails' ears perked up.

"Cream?" Tails said.

"Congratulations Cream, you and your lover are going on a cruise", radio said.

"Thank you Mr. Radio Person", Cream said and hung up.

"I sure envy her lover", radio said.

Tails was so happy he started break dancing but then inadvertently knocked down a plethora of his inventions.

"GODDAMMIT!" Tails shouted.

He left his workshop in a fit of rage but then propelled his way to Cream's house.

He knocked on her door and was greeted by Vanilla.

"Oh hello Tails", Vanilla said.

"Hi Miss Vanilla, is Cream here?" Tails said.

"She is, and you can simply call me Vanilla", Vanilla said.

"Ok then", Tails said.

Tails entered the house and was greeted by Cream.

"Miles what brings you here?" Cream asked.

"I love you so much", Tails said. He then pulled Cream in for a kiss.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Cream asked.

"You know the occasion, I heard that you got the tickets for the cruise", Tails said.

"Aw I wanted it to be a surprise", Cream said and did the lower lips quiver with the puppy dog eyes.

"Ah gee Cream I didn't know, I wanted to win those tickets for you so that's how I found out, please don't be sad, it breaks my heart", Tails said.

Cream smiled. "Relax Miles I'm only kidding, I love you", Cream said and kissed Tails on the lips.  
"Oh, well no harm done, the cruise is only 2 days away, so we need to get ready, time to ourselves is all we need", Tails said.

"You're so sweet Miles, I'm glad you choose me over everyone, including my mom", Cream said.

"Oh Cream I would never date your mom", Tails said. Vanilla overheard that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vanilla asked.

"No offense, you're a very beautiful woman, it's just that you're too old for me", Tails said.

"Oh now I'm old?" Vanilla asked.

"That's not what I meant I swear, I meant you're older than me so I would not actually date you, I just simply had sex with you", Tails said.

"Now I'm a slut?" Vanilla asked.

Tails was losing his mind and pulling his hair. "I'm not trying to insult you, you just came on to me", Tails said.

Vanilla approached Tails. "So now I'm a perverted pedophile?" Vanilla asked.

Tails was on his knees grabbing his head. "What's wrong with you I'm just simply saying-", Tails was cut off. "Oh so now I'm crazy" Vanilla asked.

"What, no it's just that you're asking many questions and-" cut off again. "So now I'm nosy is that it?" Vanilla asked. Tails was in a loop and ran out the house screaming.

Vanilla and Cream were just standing there a little dumbfounded.

"Maybe I took that a little too far", Vanilla said.

"You know Miles, he always wants to make sure not to upset anyone", Cream said.

"Maybe I should call him up and apologize", Vanilla said.

Cream nodded and went upstairs and got ready for the trip.


	2. All aboard the HO! cruise!

The two eventually went to where the cruise was.

"You ready for a great vacation?" Cream asked.

"I sure am Cream", Tails said.

"Tails, Cream, so good to see you here", Amy said.

"Hi Amy, what's up?" Tails asked.

"I decided to come on this cruise to relax", Amy said.

Amy wasn't the only one there, Sally, Sonic, Charmy, Espio, Julie-Su, Tikal, Vector, Rotor and Vanilla came too.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Cream asked.

"I need a vacation too Cream", Vanilla said.

Also arriving there were Ash and Mina.

"Damn it's that fox kid", Ash said.

"Hey don't mind him", Mina said.

"You know I don't trust him after the shit that happened between you and him", Ash said.

"Relax, it's the past", Mina said.

"Whatever, I'm watching that little fucker", Ash said.

Also coming were Antoine and Bunnie.

"Oh no, it's ze pimp", Antoine said.

"It's just Tails Antoine", Bunnie said.

"Yes, ze same boy you had sex with and who gave you crabs", Antoine said.

"I got treatment for that", Bunnie said.

"Anyway I don't want zat kid anywhere near you whenever I'm not zere", Antoine said.

Also arriving there were prison people, Shadow, Rouge, Scourge, Omega, Beta and Fiona, they had broken out and want to hit the cruise to lay low.

"There it is", Scourge said.

"Hey look its Tails", Rouge said.

"Ah shit not that little bastard", Scourge said.

"It's Mr. Lucky", Shadow said.

"The Pimp of Mobius", Omega said.

"The prick that fucked my girl and got her genital warts", Scourge said.

"I got treatment for it", Fiona said.

"Whatever I still don't like him", Scourge said.

"Scourge, if I remember, you were all a hell of a womanizer before you met me, you're the one who stole my heart away from Tails", Fiona said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna fuck that kid up if he comes anywhere near here", Scourge said.

"Let's enter the ship", Beta said.

Everyone entered ship. Tails and Cream sat on the deck. "What a great place", Tails said.

They saw Sonic whiz by. "Was that Sonic?" Cream asked. Sally arrived there. "Yeah he's a little unsteady", Sally said.

"Yup, he tends to be like that when on water", Tails said. "Yo Tails", Manic said from a distance.

"Hey there Manic", Tails said. "What's up?" Manic asked. "Not much, just hanging with my girlfriend", Tails said.

"Sounds cool", Manic said. "Yeah, hey where's Sonia?" Tails asked. "She's at the salad bar", Manic said.

Sonic whizzed by again.

"Was that Sonic?" Manic asked.

"Yep, he hates water", Tails said. Sally leaned back and when Sonic came she jumped and grabbed him

"Wow, she's good", Tails said.

"What the heel, how'd you catch me?" Sonic asked.

"Not the point, you need some R&R", Sally said.

"I can't have R&R on a ship on water Sally, why'd you bring me on here anyway?!" Sonic asked. "Look, just come with me to the salad bar", Sally said.

"Hey Cream, you want my help on Rest and Relaxation?" Tails asked giddily.

"Oh Miles you're so dirty", Cream said.

"Fine I'll shower first then we'll have sex", Tails said.

Cream couldn't help but laugh. "Not literally, anyway just come and fuck me", Cream said. "Fine, let me whip out my lucky charm", Tails said.

He took out some Tag Body spray and sprayed himself and they started walking to their reserved room. Amy was able to detect the smell of the spray and smiled, as she knew who it could be.

Cream undressed and got on bet and opened her legs so Tails can enter her.

"I'm ready", Cream said, while slowly rubbing her own clit. Tails started getting an erection, an erection he put inside Cream. Cream gasped at entry but more than willingly accepted it. He moved back and forth in a slow pace while Cream slowly panted. Cream rubbed her own breast while this was occurring. Tails then put his finger in Cream's bellybutton to make her laugh, then lowered down and kissed her, and stuck his tongue in her mouth, licking every inch of it. He then sucked up some of her saliva.

"Your saliva is like sweet spring water", Tails said. "You just love everything about me don't you?" Cream asked. "Of course, I would take anything from your sweet body", Tails said. "Oh really, get out of me and sit back Tails", Cream said.

Tails got out off Cream and sat down with his back against the wall. "Close your eyes", Cream said. Tails closed his eyes. "Open your mouth", Cream said. Tails was a bit nervous but opened his mouth. "Ready?" Cream asked. Tails nodded his head. Cream then peed inside Tails' mouth. Tails opened his eyes and saw the pee but swallowed it all and when Cream was finished Tails licked her vagina to soak up more pee.

"I can't believe you actually did that", Cream said. "Yeah me neither, normally I'd say it's nasty, but everything that comes from you is sweet", Tails said. "Really? How about the other end", Cream said and turned her ass to Tails' face. "Ok Cream, I don't want to go that far, anything liquidized from you I'll swallow, nothing solid", Tails said. "You sure, my ass isn't sweet enough for you?" Cream asked wiggling her ass. "It's sweet enough for me to lick and stick my penis inside, and my finger", Tails said and stuck his finger up her anus and caused a gasp from Cream. "Oh Miles", Cream said. Tails lowered her ass onto his dick and she bounced on it. "I don't want anything to stop this moment", Cream said.

"Hey there, mind if I join in?" Amy asked entering the room.

Cream screamed and jumped off Tails and they both covered themselves.

"Tails I've seen you naked before, hell I always see you naked, but I've seen your dick you have nothing to hide", Amy said.

"Why do you want to join in?" Tails asked.

"Because that looks hot and I want in, please?" Amy asked, showing off her big eyes.

Tails couldn't resist but he needed to be sure Cream was ok. "What do you think?" Cream asked.

"Sure why not, as long as I get some of her", Cream said. Tails gave her an awkward look. "Don't give me that look, you had sex with Charmy", Cream said. "You have a point, so come over A-", Tails was saying but saw that Amy was already naked and on the bed. "I'm Ready", Amy said. "Damn!" Tails said.

"What do I do?" Amy asked. "You can go on Tails and I'll finger your anus", Cream said. Amy then got on Tails and humped him. Cream then fingered Amy in the ass and stuck it in deep. Amy panted and started making out with Tails and he rubbed her back, then her add and rubbed Cream's arm. Cream then got on top of Amy and humped her. Tails then fingered Cream and she smiled. Cream then fell on the bed and Amy got off Tails and then licked Cream's vagina. Tails then went anal on Amy.

"Oh God Amy you're so good, the best I've gotten", Cream said. "Huh?" Tails asked. "From a girl, you're the best one Miles", Cream said. "Relax Tails, I'm only doing so well because you're giving me anal and giving me the sexual stamina to do this", Amy said. Gee thanks Amy", Tails said. "No thank you hunk", Amy said and continued licking Cream. Tails and Cream then moved in and kissed each other.

"I love you Cream", Tails said.

"I love you Miles", Cream said.

"I love you both", Amy said.

"We love you too Amy", Tails and Cream said.

They took Amy and put her on her back so that Cream could lick Amy and Tails can suck her nipples and then stroke her breasts.

Amy was in paradise, but then the door was opened by Mina.

"Mina?" Tails said.


	3. Wrath of Angry Boyfriends

"Hey Tails, you didn't tell me tonight was a free for all sex night", Mina said.

"Well actually-", Tails was saying but interrupted by Amy. "Yeah, free for all, bring all your friends", Amy said.

"Great, see you in a minute", Mina said and left.

Tails looked a little dumbfounded for a moment. "What the hell did you do that for?" Tails asked.

"It's a vacation, and you need this chance to relive your title as the 'Pimp of Mobius'", Amy said.

"Aw come on I don't want-", Tails was saying but saw Mina arriving with Julie-Su, Marine, Rouge, Sally, Fiona, Sonia, Bunnie, Tikal and a shy Blaze. "Hello Tails", Rouge said in a sexual tone.

Tails felt himself getting another erection. "All the girls I did", Tails said. All the girls got on the bed.

"How do we do this?" Tikal asked. "We'' find a way, let's get some inspiration", Amy said and sprayed Tails with Tag.

Charmy also came in the room. "Hey Tails can you help me with…" Charmy was saying but saw all the girls on Tails' bed getting undressed and got an erection that was visible to the girls.

"Well let's try to sort this out in a way we'll all be happy, even Charmy", Cream said. Tails lay on the bed. Fiona sucked his dick, Mina sucked his balls, Blaze licked his left thy, Tikal licked his right thy, Sally sucked his left peck, Bunnie sucked his right peck, Julie-Su licked the middle, Sonia licked his left ass cheek, Rouge licked his right ass cheek, Cream tongue kissed him and Marine sucked his left foot with Charmy's Wang inside her as she's the girl he wanted, he was laying down sucking Tails' right foot. Tails lay back as all these girls and Charmy pleasured him in sexual ways.

Meanwhile in the other area, the boys were suspicious.

"Where's Mina?" Ash asked.

"Where's Bunnie?" Antoine asked.

"Where's Fiona?" Scourge asked.

"Where are Sally and Sonia?" Sonic asked.  
"Where are Julie-Su and Tikal?" Knuckles asked.

"Where's Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Where the hell is Charmy?" Vector asked.

"They're all with Tails", Omega said.

All the guys seemed annoyed right now and looked for Tails' room. Eventually they found it after awhile and were checked at what hey saw.

Tails looked and all the girls got off him.

"Oh shit", Tails said.

"What the hell?" Silver said.

"Sweet Merciful Christ!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hey that's my line", Sonic said.

"No it's not", Knuckles said.

"That's not ze point", Antoine said.

"Yeah Tails is acting like a pimp again and doing our girls", Scourge said.

"WELL ENOUGH IS ENOUGH AND IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE!" Ash shouted.

Meanwhile in heaven. "Hey that's my line!" Owen Hart shouted.

Down back to Earth. "I want all the girls out right now", Sonic said. All the girls except Cream left the room. "You too Cream", Knuckles said. Cream got up and left. "That goes for you too Charmy", Vector said. "But I'm not a girl", Charmy said. "GO!" Vector shouted and Charmy flew out the room at top speed.

"Dammit Tails why are you doing this again?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, it was suppose to be me and Cream, but then Amy wanted to come, then Mina came, Amy said get some friends, that's what happened", Tails said.

"Look you little fucker, you need to stay the hell away from our girls or you're going to hell", Scourge said. "I am going to pound you into hell if I catch you with my girl again", Ash said. "Look guys I think he gets the point, lets leave", Knuckles said. All the guys left and went to yell at their girlfriends.

Tails sat in the room sad then Vanilla came by.

"Tails what's wrong?" Vanilla asked.

"I wanted this to be a special moment between Cream and me; I wanted to show her something that could change our lives, but I didn't get that chance", Tails said.

"What did you want to show her?" Vanilla asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", Tails said.

"Oh really, you want to hold out on me, then I'll make you talk" Vanilla said.

Tails was scared.

"Maybe you shouldn't", Tails said. Vanilla then undressed herself and jumped on Tails and then started humping him.

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me what I want to hear", Vanilla said.

"Fine (uh) I wanted (uh) to show Cream (uh) this", Tails said and showed Vanilla the ring. "Oh you want to marry my daughter?" Vanilla asked. "If that's (uh) ok with you", Tails said. "Of course", Vanilla said. "Could you (uh) stop humping me (uh) now please?" Tails asked. "Hold on", Vanilla said and went faster until Tails came.

"Ok then, see ya", Vanilla said and left. Tails was laying on the bed still. "She is a perverted pedophile", Tails said.

Meanwhile Scourge, Antoine and Ash are talking to their girls.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to not go near that asshole Tails!?" Ash asked.

"He's not an asshole", Mina said.

"Why do you keep fucking around with that kid, was the point of slapping him off and coming to me if you're crawling back to him!?" Scourge asked.

"Maybe I regret slapping him", Fiona said.

"What you zee in that little prick!?" Antoine asked.

"He is not a prick", Bunnie said.

"We don't want you anywhere near him", Ash said.

"I don't have to take this from you and neither do they, we're through!" Fiona shouted and all the girls slapped their respective exes and left, with rage building up in their eyes.

They all then marched through the area and went into Tails' room.

"The girls aren't on my bed", Tails said.

"And thanks to you, they won't be in ours!" Ash shouted. All three guys jumped in and assaulted Tails, punching him and kicking him, causing blood shedding from his mouth, nose, and forehead. They started beating him with any foreign objects they can find. Tails moved away from the guys and ran out the room but was followed and they started tossing him to every wall. Eventually Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Silver and Rotor came and Rotor moved them away from Tails and was smacked around a bit.

"Tails, are you all right?" Cream asked hugging Tails.

"What the hell guys?" Sonic asked.

"It's his damn fault our girls left us", Ash said.

While everyone was arguing, they felt some rumbling.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow came in.

"The boat hit a floating rock", Shadow said.

Everyone were now worried.


	4. Stranded

They checked outside and saw that a large rock had passed and the Captain informed everyone the ship was sinking.

"WHAT DID YOU DAY!?" Sonic shouted.

"Relax, we just need to find a lifeboat, nothing can go wrong", Knuckles said. Then a storm hit and the waves were rough. Everyone started angrily at Knuckles.

"What, how was I supposed to know that would happen?" Knuckles asked. People rushed to the lifeboat and started going down and hoped to surpass the rough waves.

Those waves eventually caused the boat to sink faster. Sonic managed to jump into a lifeboat with Knuckles, Vector and Vanilla. The boat sank with everyone else.

A few hours later people arrived on land.

"Whoa, that was way past close", Sonic said.

"We were lucky", Knuckles said.

"Where the others?" Vector asked.

"Where's Cream?" Vanilla asked.

They saw some people swim to shore, Ash, Shadow, Manic, Omega, Antoine, Rotor, Beta, Scourge and Espio.

"That was close", Espio said.

"Where are the girls?" Ash asked.

"Where's Charmy?" Knuckles asked.

Big arrived with Charmy in his arms. "I found him while fishing", Big said.

"Hey Charmy, do you know where anyone else is?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh I know", Charmy said.

"Where Charmy?" Sonic asked.

"I saw the girls traveling with Tails somewhere, I think they're being drifted to an island", Charmy said.

Ash, Scourge and Antoine looked upset. They stood at the edge of the shore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They shouted.

We then cut to an island where Tails and the girls were all stranded.

"How did I get stranded with all the girls?" Tails asked.

"Pure luck?" Cream asked.

"Ok how are we gonna survive here?" Amy asked.

"What do we eat and drink?"

"We can eat the coconuts on the tree and we can drink the water", Amy said.

"What about Tails' sperm", Fiona asked giddily.

Tails' eyes popped wide from that remark.

"You're not gonna survive from my sperm", Tails said.

"Let's build a house to stay in til we get rescued", Amy said.

"Ok then, lets get to work", Fiona said.

"Say weren't you and Rouge suppose to be in jail?" Sally asked.

"That's not the point", Fiona said. "What about the other guys, Shadow, Omega, Beta and Scourge?" Sally said. "Never mind that", Rouge said.

Everyone took down some trees and used their skills to make some a house. Later that day they were finished and they all went inside.

"Ok, now we're all safe", Tails said.

"This is so exciting", Marine said.

"Ok now that we have this place good, lets get to sleep, though when I say sleep I don't really mean sleep", Amy said.

Tails was nervous. "What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"I mean lets have sex with you until we are rescued", Amy said.

"I don't have enough stamina to pleasure you all", Tails said.

"How about just me", Amy said.

"Why you, he should be with me", Fiona said.

"No way, I want to sleep with him, he never stuck his dick inside me yet", Mina said.

"He never did that to me either", Julie-Su said.

"I'm willing to share if you are", Mina said.

"Enough, we all know that in this situation the man and the woman should get together, and since Tails is the only man here and I'm a real woman, I should be with him", Rouge said.

"Some woman you are, he needs a real lady and someone he trusts and likes, in a word, me", Sally said.

"Excuse me but he is my boyfriend, not some male whore so he should stay with me", Cream said.

"What makes you so worthy?" Amy asked.

"He liked me first", Fiona said.

"He liked Cosmo first", Amy said.

"Well she's passed on now, basically I'm the first Mobian he liked", Fiona said.

"Well you slapped him and screwed all of that up", Amy said.

All the girls started arguing over Tails.

"I'm not worth fighting over", Tails said.

"Sorry mate, it looks like you are", Marine said.

"What the fuck makes him your mate?" Amy asked.

"Its Australian slang ya dimwit", Marine said.

"Please stop fighting", Tails said.

"Yeah, he's mine, no more sharing", Cream said.

Amy grabbed a knife. "You want to bet?" Amy asked.

Fiona, Julie-Su and Rouge grabbed knives as well. Marine got a log, Blaze got fire and Sonia was ready to fight.

"Where'd you get those knives?" Tails asked.

"Made them", Amy said.

"Oh great, why'd you top with the hammer?" Tails asked.

"That reminds me", Amy said and whipped out the Piko-Piko hammer.

"Me and my big mouth", Tails said.

All the girls stood there, with tension building up.


	5. Heartbreak

Everyone is still on land trying to have stuff ready to look for the survivors.

"Damn, I can't believe this is happening", Sonic said.

"I want them found now", Scourge said.

"Hey weren't you, Shadow, Omega and Beta in jail?" Knuckles asked.

"Not the point", Scourge said.

"Anyway I called Tails' parents, they'll be here soon", Vector said.

Rosemary and Amadeus arrived in the area with fury in Rosemary's eyes.

"Mrs. Prower?" Sonic asked.

"Where the hell is my son!?" Rosemary shouted.

"Just relax Rosemary", Sonic said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX, WHERE'S MY SON!?" Rosemary said.

"That's what we're trying to find out", Sonic said.

"Oh my poor baby is out there somewhere on a desert Island", Rosemary said.

"Well your poor baby has had sex with so many women I don't see how you can call him baby", Scourge said.

Rosemary shot an angry glare at Scourge.

"What?" Scourge asked.

Meanwhile back on the island, everyone is staring at each other in a menacingly way. One wrong move, looking at someone the wrong way would end in a slit throat. Cream was really scared at the moment; she was one of the few not ready to kill anyone. Tails was also scared; he felt this was somehow his fault do to all the girls' attractiveness to him. Marine wasn't in a violent mood either; she wasn't too in love with Tails, although she also wanted sex with him, she's also more focused on fantasizing about Charmy.

"Listen girls, I don't want any bloodshed, I care about all of you too much to let anything bad happen", Tails said.

"You're so sweet Tails", Amy said.

"Yeah this is why everyone likes you, we have a lot in common", Mina said.

"What are you talking about, no one likes you, to be honest, your songs suck", Fiona said.

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" Mina shouted.

"No fighting please", Tails said.

"You're lucky Tails stood up for you to save you", Mina said.

"Please, he was clearly keeping you out of trouble", Fiona said

"I was keeping both of you out of trouble, I care about you both", Tails said.

"We care about you too Tails, now let's have a kiss", Mina said.

Bunnie aimed her laser arm at Mina.

"Don't fucking move Mina", Bunnie said.

"Oh no", Tails said.

"This is weird, you're all fighting a useless battle, Tails likes me, I'm his girlfriend, not any of you", Cream said.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth", Sonia said.

"Stop, enough fighting", Tails said.

"Tails is right, fighting is not gonna get us anywhere accept the fact that Tails is my boy", Cream said.

"What the fuck makes you so deserving?" Amy asked.

"He choose me because our sex was the most romantic sex he's had during his sex adventure", Cream said.

"Hey we gave him a 4-way, and he liked me the best", Mina said.

"As if, he liked me", Julie-Su said.

"I was the only one he penetrated", Sally said.

"You all suck, I was the first one he did it with, and I am the best one here, you all suck", Rouge said.

"That's it!" Fiona shouted.

They all started fighting and some knives were brought in and neck point.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Cream shouted.

She tried separating them but Amy lunged at her. Cream then felt something inside her and looked down to see the knife in her chest. Amy was holding the knife now shocked of her actions.

"Cream?" Amy said.

Cream then fell lifelessly to the floor. Tails went up to her body and lifted her head up.

"Cream?" Tails said. Tears then came to his eyes; he inhaled deep and then started crying. All the girls stood their ashamed of what happened as Tails held Cream close to him and continued crying. He was crying really hard, he was straight up bawling, the tears came down at a fast pace, he cried really hard. All the girls felt guilty and heartbroken at his crying. His cries basically broke the sound barrier, his eyes were completely red.

Soon some rescue boats came to the island after the location was discovered and everyone went to rescue the survivors. They found them in a hut, with some of the girls crying, some just upset, and Tails still crying a river and each breath being more difficult to take. They all saw Cream's dead body and now these girls were in trouble. Tails took Cream's body aboard the ship.

Her body was put on a bed which Tails never left the room. He would not stop crying, he's been crying hard for 4 hours straight.

"Why? Why do I keep losing the people I love them most, (inhales deeply), why is she dead, (sniffles) WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I LIVE A DECENT ROMANTIC LIFE!?" Tails shouted.

He continued to cry over Cream's dead body.

Meanwhile in heaven, Cream opened her eyes and was lying on a cloud.

"Where am I?" Cream asked.

"You're in heaven" said a voice.

"Who are you?" Cream asked.

"My name is Maria Robotnik, I'm a relative of Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman as you call him, and I am also a friend of Shadow the Hedgehog", Maria said.

"So you're Maria, I can't believe I'm up here, stupid Amy, what the hell is her problem, Tails is my boyfriend, Tails, how is he?" Cream asked.

"Look here", Maria said.

Cream looked through a portal and saw Tails bawling over her body.

"Poor Tails, he's so heartbroken without me", Cream said.

"Yes he is", Maria said.

"I wish I can do something", Cream said.

"Don't bother, it will not work", a familiar voice said.

"I recognize that voice", Cream said and turned around to see Cosmo.

"Hello Cream", Cosmo said.

"Hello Cosmo", Cream said.

"I see the two of you know each other", Maria said.

"Yeah, we're old friends from Earth", Cream said.

"Well technically from my world", Cosmo said.

"Well while we were alive better said", Cream said.

"Anyway don't count on going back, you're dead and that's that, I don't see how they can revive you", Cosmo said.

"Blimey, look at the size of that rabbit", an Australian voice said.

Cream turned to see Steve Irwin.

"Don't you have a T.V. show on Earth? What are you doing up here?" Cream asked.

"I died during my filming, sting-ray attack", Steve said.

"I thought those things were harmless", Cream said.

"Not if you get stung in the heart, my mistake was pulling it out too fast", Steve said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", Cream said.

"Don't worry about it, it's how I would have wanted to go, doing what I love doing, anyway lets talk about you, I hear up here your are a Mobian", Steve said.

"Yes, I am", Cream said.

"Yeah, interesting creature, hey I see a big fox, he looks upset, oh that's your body, breaks my heart just like when I saw my wife upset over my death, I do hope she's doing alright, anyway I think it's a minor possible to save you if they sew you up good d and some CPR, nah I don't think that would work, sorry mate", Steve said.

"Maybe some Devine intermission", Maria said.

"Maybe, if he prays enough", Steve said.

"I'm sure he prayed after my death, but I'm still up here", Cosmo said.

"From what you told me, you were blown to nothing, it's hard to come back from that", Steve said.

A basketball passed by the area and Proof went to go pick it up.

"What's up Steve", Proof said.

"What's up Proof", Steve said.

"Didn't you shoot someone?" Cream asked.

"I was drunk you don't go to hell for being drunk, look at Chris Benoit, he's up here because the murders were brain damage and paranoia and he prayed for forgiveness so he's up here, wrestling in HWF, Heaven Wrestling Federation, in a tag team with Eddie Guerrero, though he and his wife are a little estranged now, can you blame her, but he really is sorry", Proof said.

"Let's focus on the main point please", Steve said.

"Hush, he's talking", Maria said.

To Earth, Tails is praying.

"Oh God in heaven, please bring me back the one I love them most, I love Cream like there's no tomorrow, even more than I loved Cosmo or Fiona, I am lost without her, she's is the only girl for me, (sniffles) please God, bring Cream back to me", Tails said and resumed crying.

"Poor kid", Steve said.

"So his love for you surpassed his love for me", Cosmo said.

"Let's go talk to God, or Jesus, or Buddha, one of them will help us", Proof said.

"Ok let's go", Maria said.

Cream, Proof, Steve, Cosmo and Maria looked for one of these mighty figureheads.


	6. Heavenly Adventure

They all arrived at Heaven's Square.

"Wow, this place is big!" Cream shouted.

"Man God can be anywhere", Proof said.

"Let's ask for some directions", Steve said. Everyone went around asking questions on where God may be.

"Have you seen God? Have you? How about you? Has anyone seen God, Jesus or Buddha?" Steve asked.

"I have buddy", a man with a familiar accent said.

"Only one man talks like that, Elvis Presley, the King of Rock", Steve said.

"Elvis Presley?" Cream asked.

"That's right little lady, now if you're looking for God, he's at the HWF", Elvis said.

"That wrestling place?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, there, now if you don't mind, I have a gig to get to", Elvis said.

"Thanks Elvis, good luck with your gig, I'm sure you'll do a great show mate", Steve said.

"Thank you very much", Elvis said and left.

"Right then, lets go to HWF", Steve said.

"Where is it?" Cream asked.

"Over there", Proof said.

They arrived at a building that was featuring the HWF. They went to the back door and were able to get in upon the recognizing of Steve and Proof.

"Now lets move out, maybe one of the wrestlers have seen him", Proof said.

They looked around and saw Eddie Guerrero talking with Chris Benoit.

"Ok homes, we're gonna go out there and win the HWF Tag Team Titles, we've worked long and hard for it and we're gonna get it", Eddie said.

"Right, we'll prove we're the best damn wrestlers that Heaven ha to offer", Benoit said.

"Try to deliver well, Nancy and Daniel are in the crowd watching", Eddie said.

Benoit got nervous. "Wait, my wife and kid?" Benoit asked.

"That should motivate you ese, you love your wife and kids and would want to give them a good show", Eddie said.

"Eddie has you forgotten why they're up here in the first place?" Benoit asked.

"Look I talked to Nancy, she said she's willing to forgive you, after all ese, you had brain damage and paranoia, it was inevitable", Eddie said.

"I guess so, still Eddie", Benoit said.

"It's ok that you're a little guilty, but this is heaven man, you'll get a great start here", Eddie said.

"Ok then Eddie, lets move", Benoit said.

"Excuse me guys", Cream said.

Eddie and Benoit turned to see the group.

"Hello there little girl, what do you need?" Eddie asked.

"Have you seen God, I need to speak with him", Cream said.

"God is in the audience, why do you need him?" Benoit asked.

"Well…" Cream was saying.

"It's a long story gents, we just need to speak with him", Steve said.

"Fine, why don't you come with us to ringside and after our match, we'll take you to God and you can speak with him", Benoit said.

"Ok", Maria said.

Everyone went to ringside as Eddie and Benoit fought the HWF Tag Team Champions Big Boss Man and Mr. Perfect. After some double team moves, first Eddie using a Frog Splash while Benoit did his head-butt to Mr. Perfect, then Eddie locking in the Lasso from El Paso and Benoit using the Crippler Cross-face on Boss Man, they made him submit and they won the Tag Team Titles. They celebrated in the ring and during the celebration, Nancy and Daniel came in and hugged Benoit.

"I'm so sorry Nancy, can you ever forgive me?" Benoit asked with tears in his eyes.

"Honey, I would not have it any other way than to be up here in Heaven with you", Nancy said.

The two kissed and then Benoit put his son on his shoulder and they celebrated to the crowd.

"That's how I want my relationship with Tails, together through think and thin and to have kids", Cream said.

"Let's first see if you even get back to him", Cosmo said.

"You have too much of a bad attitude lately", Cream said.

"Yeah what the fuck Cosmo, you jealous?" Proof asked.

"I am not jealous", Cosmo said.

"Excuse me, if you want to see God, come with me and Chris", Eddie said.

They all left the area and met up with God who was talking with Bruce Lee, who intended on making him HWF debut soon.

"I shall be one of the best and defeat The British Bulldog for the HWF Title", Bruce said.

"Excuse me Lord", Eddie said.

"Oh Hello Mr. Guerrero, I saw your match, you are a very entertaining superstar, God said.

"Yeah um I need toy to speak with these people", Eddie said.

Cream, Maria, Cosmo, Steve and Proof arrived.

"I had a feeling you'd be here", God said.

"How'd you know?" Cream asked.

"That's God stupid, he knows everything", Cosmo said.

"Ok don't call me stupid or I'll slap the shit out of you", Cream said.

"Damn, there's a little sour in that sweetie", Benoit said.

Eddie raised an eyebrow to Benoit.

"What?" Benoit asked.

"I also understand that you want a 2nd chance at life", God said.

"I know a lot of people came to you about this", Cream said.

"Not really, some are so happy up here they don't care, but I see you don't want to go back for selfish reasons, you want to go back because there's someone down there who loves you a lot, and lucky for you still have a body to return to", God said.

"I'll have a body through that seed Sonic gave Tails and I'll get my soul through too", Cosmo whispered.

"What did you say Cosmo?" Cream asked.

"Oh nothing Cream", Cosmo said.

"Anyway I'll make the preparations", God said.

He moved away and then the group went to look in a puddle and saw Tails lying next to Cream's dead body, still whimpering but completely dry of tears.

"I hope Vickie wasn't like that, that kid looks really depressed ese", Eddie said.

"Yeah, depression like that leads to suicide", Benoit said.

"You don't think he would do that do you?" Cream asked.

"Hey, depression was one of the reasons I committed suicide, my wife was dead, my kid was dead, Eddie was dead, I had nothing left to live for", Benoit said.

"Well I hope God hurries up", Cream said.

"Cream, can you come with me please", Cosmo said.

"Ok", Cream said.

They left to a secured area.

"What do we do here?" Cream asked.

A bed popped up.

"How did that happen?" Cream asked.

"I wished for it, anyway get on, I need to do something with you", Cosmo said.

Cream got on the bed a little creped out.

"What's going on?" Cream asked.

"Just relax, close your eyes and imagine someone you love right here, picture Tails", Cosmo said.

"Ok", Cream said and wished Cosmo into Tails. Cosmo got annoyed and turned back.

"Not literally, just close your eyes", Cosmo said.

Cream lay down and Cosmo magically removed her clothes. She then got on Cream without clothes and then used a growth that came out her vagina to penetrate Cream. Cream gasped but simply lay down. Cosmo thrusted in Cream and held her tight.

Meanwhile everyone is looking at Tails and he's also on top of Cream.

"Ew, necrophilia", Maria said.

Tails then grabbed a gun.

"Where the fuck did he get that gun?" Proof asked.

"Hurry up God!" Steve shouted.

God worked his magic. Meanwhile Cosmo has ejaculated into Cream and then kissed her lips. Cream then disappeared and saw Tails doing exactly what Cosmo did with a gun in his hand.

"Now to end it and be with Cream", Tails said.

"But Miles, I'm right here", Cream said.

Tails saw Cream and was so happy he continuously kissed her.

"Miles (kiss) please (kiss) stop", Cream said.

"Never (kiss) I will (kiss) always (kiss) kiss your tender lips", Tails said.

He continued kissing her and then grabbed a box.

"Cream, I love you so much, will you marry me?" Tails asked and showed Cream the ring.

Cream was really happy.

"Oh Miles, yes I will marry you", Cream said and they both kissed.


	7. Tying up all lose ends

Meanwhile in the interrogation room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ON THAT ISLAND!" Sonic shouted.

"I don't know Sonic, I just went crazy, I didn't mean to stab her", Amy cried.

"You do realize you can go to jail for a long time for this shit, speaking of which Fiona, Rouge, you along with the 4 other escapees are going back to jail", Sonic said.

"All you other girls are in trouble too for doing this", Knuckles said.

Tails and Cream busted into the room.

"Cream's alive, it's a miracle!" Tails shouted.

"Not now Tails, we're busy yelling at these girls for killing Cream, you and Cream should…wait a minute", Sonic said.

"Hi", Cream said.

"You're alive", Sonic shouted and ran up to hug Cream.

"Wow Mr. Sonic, I didn't think you'd miss me", Cream said.

"Come on, you're like a little sister to me", Sonic said.

"What about me?" Sonia asked.

"You have two brothers, I can have two sisters", Sonic said.

"Good point", Sonia said.

Ash, Antoine and Scourge entered the room.

"Well girls, I hate to say we told you so for getting involved with…" Ash was saying but saw Tails with Cream eyeing them in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh you're alive, just stay away from our girls while we get them back", Ash said.

"Well, I can agree with you on that and I would like to say one thing", Tails said.

"What?" Ash asked.

Tails punched Ash, Scourge and Antoine.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCK WITH ME!" Tails shouted.

Everyone stood there in shock. Cut to heaven.

"Yeah, show them you got a pair kid", Proof said. Down to Mobius.

"Does this mean I don't go to jail?" Amy asked.

Cream went to Amy. "Amy, I am willing to forgive you and have Sonic pardon you for everything", Cream said.

"Thanks Cream", Amy said.

"Under one condition", Cream said.

"What?" Amy asked.

Cream punched out Amy.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Cream shouted.

Everyone was shocked again. Cut to heaven.

"Crikey, that was one helluva punch", Steve said. Down to Mobius.

"Well at least you won't be going to jail Amy", Charmy said.

"That bee is such a funny guy", Marine said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself", Charmy said.

"We should totally get together", Marine said.

"Why not you already penetrated", Tails said.

"Hey shouldn't that be private?" Charmy asked.

"Yo Charmy, my sex wasn't private, why the hell should yours be?" Tails asked.

"Because you had sex with a lot of people", Charmy said.

"Including you ya stupid idiot", Tails said.

"You wanna fight Tailsy?" Charmy asked.

"Hey lets take it easy here", Sonic said.

"Yeah don't be a couple of morons", Knuckles said. Charmy and Tails looked at Knuckles and then knocked him out.

"Damn", Sonic said.

Up in heaven. "Damn", Eddie and Benoit said.

"Ok can we stop commenting on all the punches we see", Cosmo said.

"Spoil-sport", Steve said.

"Quiet Irwin", Cosmo said.

Steve gave an offended look after that remark but dropped it.

Back to Mobius. "Anyway me and Cream are gonna get married", Tails said.

"What, you're getting married? I don't think that's a good idea Tail, you're still a bit young", Sonic said.

"I'm totally ready Sonic", Tails said.

"Yeah Sonic, they're not that young", Tikal said.

"Come on, have you seen Cream's breast, they're still developing, even if it's a young age", Rouge said.

"Well I need Vanilla's permission", Tails said.

"Does she know I'm alive?" Cream asked.

"No let's go tell her", Cream said.

They went to a mourning Vanilla.

"I can't believe my little girl is dead, why did this happen?" Vanilla sobbed.

"Mom I'm right here, no need to be sad", Cream said.

"Cream! Oh it's a miracle, thank God you're alive", Vanilla said.

Up in heaven. "Lady you don't know how right you are", Proof said and laughed with Steve.

Down to Mobius. "Ms. Vanilla, I would like to take your daughter's hand in marriage", Tails said.

"Are you sure, you're only 9 years old", Vanilla said.

Back up to heaven.

"He's nine fucking years old!?" Proof shouted.

"What the bloody hell was he doing making love to all these women then?" Steve asked.

"I guess things on their planet are different", Maria said.

"Maybe but still, Jesus Christ", Proof said.

"Yeah?" Jesus asked.

"How can these kids be having sex, how old is Cream?" Proof asked.

"Seven", Jesus said.

"You kidding right?" Proof asked.

"It's true, take my word for it", Jesus said.

"Better do so, he doesn't lie, he's the son of God", Steve said.

"Man this shit is straight up lolicon", Proof said.

"(Laughs) Lolicon", Eddie said.

Proof shot as glare at Eddie and they looked down.

Back to Mobius. "I know I'm young Vanilla, but please, I love your daughter, and I don't see the reason to wait 10 years, I want it done now", Tails said.

"Please mom, you let me have sex, and I'm mature for my age, I have breasts", Cream said.

"It doesn't mean you're mature, you're just developing little easier that you were suppose to", Vanilla said.

(Note: That can happen in real life, it was said on an episode of "House").

"Please mom, if I love him, there's no sense in waiting all these years if it's gonna happen anyway", Cream said.

"Ok fine, you can do it", Vanilla said.

"Awesome", Tails said.

The wedding occurred 3 weeks later, Tails is at the alter, Marine is the flower girl and Charmy is the ring bearer, the person to marry them was Vector, Sonic was the best man, Amy was the bridesmaid. Soon Cream came down the isle to the wedding music and they stood at the alter.

"Do you Cream take this boy Miles Tails Prower to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Vector asked.

"I do", Cream said.

"Do you Miles Tails Prower take Cream to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Vector asked.

"You bet", Tails said.

"Say 'I do' kid", Vector said.

"I do", Tails said.

"Does anyone have objections?" Vector asked.

Espio raised his hand.

"You do realize they're kids", Espio said.

"Shut the fuck up Espio!" Tails and Cream said in unison.

"To think I used to feed ice cream into that potty mouth", Vanilla said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", Vector said.

Tails and Cream kissed and they went up the ramp and Cream tossed the bouquet and it landed in Blaze's arms, she looked to her left to see Silver.

"Maybe they'll get married", Marine said.

"How about us?" Charmy asked.

"Let's make out", Marine said.

"Ok", Charmy said and the two started kissing and got on the floor.

Tails and Cream got on a plane and prepared for a honeymoon, they went to Knothole and then they got undressed and got in bed.

"Ready Cream?" Tails asked.

"You bet Miles", Cream said.

Tails then penetrated Cream and he humped her. She put her hands on her head then rubbed her own breasts. "I love you Miles", Cream said. "I love you Cream", said. Tails then started kissing Cream the two continued to make love, then Tails decided to go down under and lick Cream. He stuck his tongue deep in her vagina and found the G-Spot and licked around that area a lot. Cream grasped on the bed and inhaled deeply and drool started coming from her mouth. She was really delighted and even more so when she came in Tails mouth.

Meanwhile in heaven, Cosmo is lying down feeling the same sensation as Cream.

"Getting that tramp in bed with me paid off well, it's only a matter of time before I return to my love", Cosmo said.

In Tails' house, the plant of the seed of Cosmo started to glow a bit. "Soon I'll be back!" Cosmo shouted and laughed evilly.


End file.
